To The Beach!
by BlueBibite
Summary: It's one of the hottest days in summer, so the PPG decides go to the beach. Bubbles finds a cave and runs into Boomer there, of all people. Will the blues admit their true feelings or will this just brake out into anther fight like always. This is a one shot, but it has two chapters, and this is part 1 of a trilogy! Bubbles x Boomer.


Hello! BlueBibite here!

I know i'm still in the process in writing my first story still, but I just got this great idea for a trilogy and I had to post it up!

But before we start, i just need to clear some things up; first the PPG and RRB all have fingers, toes and all that jazz. Second they all go to the same high school. Thrid i know it said normal but i put Dexter in there as an exchange student to benifit the SCHOOL! But that's crossover stuff i'll do! and finally, their physical apperance isnt greatly discreabed, so;

Blossom- Height:5'6 chest:C 38 her hair is down to the back of her knees when it's down and she has a dancer's body.

Buttercup- Height: 5'3 chest: C 38 her hair is just past her shoulders and she has amazing curves with very little muscles shown on her arms and legs from all the sports she plays

Bubbles- Height:5'5 chest: D 36 her hair is down to her mid back when let out of there pigtails and she has a modles body

Ill tell you about the boys physical apperance next chapter, which should be soon, well ENJOY!

* * *

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! My sky blues flutter open as the annoying sound continued. BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! I looked up at the source and read the red digits; 7:30AM. Great, leave it to Blossom to set all the alarm clocks early. I took my left hand and dropped it on top of the loud device, hitting the snooze button. I sighed at the new found silence in my room. 15 minutes later, the alarm goes off once again. BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! I groaned once more as I dragged myself out of bed and pulled the plug of the stupid thing. Normally, I didn't mind getting up early, but I was up all last night talking to Haley and its summer break! For crying out Blossom we should be able to sleep in! I sighed as I walked down the hall and into the bathroom to take a worm shower. The hot water hit the skin on my back and soaked my honey blond hair. After I was done taking my shower I got dress into a pair of dark blue mini short jeans, baby blue tank top, and my necklace with my name on it I got for my 12th birthday 4 years ago with white ankle socks. I put my hair in my signature pigtails with little make-up on; mascara, blush and pink lip gloss. I smiled at my reflection and ran down stairs to find the Professor at the stove making pancakes and Blossom sitting at the table reading one of her many novels.

"Hello dear, you're up early" the Professor said as he flipped one of the pancakes.

"Hehe, well SOMEONE" I said glaring at Blossom "set my alarm clock this morning."

"What are you looking at me for? I was up late reading again, I WANTED to sleep in, but like you said, someone setted my alarm clock at 7:30 this morning." Blossom said putting her book down. We both turned to the Professor who shook his head no.

"Well if it wasn't you, me OR the Professor" I started.

"Then it must be-"Blossom started till we heard someone hocking the horn outside. We all looked at each other with a puzzling look and ran outside to find Mitch in our driveway hocking his horn like a maniac.

"C'MON GUYS! HURRY UP OR THERE BE NO GOOD SPOTS LEFT!" He shouted while hocking his car's horn some more. I looked at Blossom hoping she'll now what he's talking 'bout, but she looked just as confused as I was. Just then, a lime green streak appeared from Buttercup's bedroom window down to Mitch's car.

"Don't tell me you forgot already!" Buttercup said as she stared us down. She was wearing her jade Lenny leather necklace maillot swimsuit under a white t-shirt and jade flip flops with a chair in one arm and a beach bag in the other. Then it hit me, WE WERE GOING TO THE BEACH TODAY!

Both me and Blossom zipped to our rooms and came back leaving a baby blue and pink streak behind us. I had on my favorite tiffany blue two piece bikini under a white broderie cover up with baby blue flip flops and sunglasses on. Blossom had on her Riviera pink Brazilian one-piece with black mini shorts on top and hot pink flip flops. We got in the back seat in Mitch's car with our chairs and bags in the truck.

"I can't believe you two forgot! I mean even _I_ woke up early to get ready!" Buttercup said looking at us through the review mirror.

"And yet, you still manage to make me wait!" Mitch said with a smirk. Buttercup turned and glared at him giving him a light punch on the shoulder.

"Well, we're going now, so turn up the radio and let's get this party started!" Buttercup said quickly ending the subject and turning the radio on as music started to blast out of the speakers. YA! My favorite song is playing!

_I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around  
I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed  
I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound  
I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud_

_Now you're in, and you can't get out_

All three of use started to sing at the top of our lungs to one of our favorite songs.

_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
_

_I can make you feel all better, just take it in  
And I can show you all the places you've never been  
And I can make you say everything that you've never said  
And I will let you do anything again and again_

_Now you're in, and you can't get out_

_You make me so hot_  
_Make me wanna drop_  
_It's so ridiculous_  
_I can barely stop_  
_I can hardly breathe_  
_You make me wanna scream_  
_You're so fabulous_  
_You're so good to me baby, baby_  
_You're so good to me baby, baby_

_Kiss me gently  
Always I know  
Hold me, love me  
Don't ever go  
Ooh, yeah yeah_

_You make me so hot_  
_Make me wanna drop_  
_It's so ridiculous_  
_I can barely stop_  
_I can hardly breathe_  
_You make me wanna scream_  
_You're so fabulous_  
_You're so good to me_

_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby_

_You're so good_

As the song finished, Mitch pulled into one of the parking spaces at the beach parking lot. We got out and Buttercup ran off somewhere. "HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" Blossom yelled.

But our green clad sister didn't stop; she just shouted back "FINDING A SPOT!"

I just shrugged it off as I grabbed my stuff out of Mitch's car. I looked around the beach to find it was pack, I couldn't see ANY spot on the beach! I looked back to Mitch's car to see if he or Blossom found a spot somewhere on the beach, BUT THEY WERE GONE! Great! Well, I guess I better started looking for them. I pushed off the ground to get a bird's eye view of the beach but it was so packed it made it hard for me to find them. Soon, I heard my ringtone_; _

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
You wake up in your bra and your make-up  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Car's in the driveway, parked sideways  
Yea I know this is killing me  
I'm leaving every piece of my conscious behind  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
I'm such a hot mess, I'm such a hot mess  
I'm such a hot mess, with you_

I mentally slapped myself; I completely forgot I could just call them! I digged out my phone from my beach bag read the caller ID; _Blossom. _I hit the talk button and pull it against my ear, "Hey Bloss, where are you guys?"

"_The south side of the beach, its WAY less crowded over here."_

"Oh, and uh, where is that exactly?" I asked still looking around in the sky for them.

"_Just fallow the pink light" _Then she hung up. What the hell those that suppose to-OH! She's shooting her energy beam! And with that, I flew off to meet them.

When I got there I was surprised, there was barely anyone here! I looked around and easily found them. I walked up to them as Mitch was setting up the barbeque. I was soon helping Buttercup set up the umbrellas seeing as she was having some difficulty.

"So Pinky, when is everybody else coming?" Buttercup asked using the red Ruff's nickname for her.

Blossom turned around and glared at her, "First, don't call me that, I hear it enough at school. And second, Robin and Emma will be here at 9, Haley, Jackson and Nick are bring lunch and Dexter-"

"Wait, you invited the nerd!?" Buttercup said sounding bored already.

"Yes, he should be here soon. He's bringing all the gear."

"We're at the beach! You'll think he could go ONE day without all his techno stuff!" Buttercup shouted still not to trill about hearing Dexter coming.

"Well," I started catching everybody's attention, "without the special sport gear, we wouldn't be able to use our powers to play anything." I counter against her point.

Buttercup blinked a couple of times realizing this, "She's right" we all turn to Mitch who was still trying to set up the barbeque, "With the super speed shoes and the high tech gloves he designed to match your strength and speed we're all able to play extreme advance sports or activities like you three."

"True" Buttercup started, "But he's still a mega geek!"

"I prefer the term _**BOY GENUIS!**_"

"!" Buttercup jumped and screamed from the unexpected and new voice behind her. Behind her the guy was around Blossom's height, he had orange-red hair that was like a suffer boy hairstyle, dark purple frame glasses over his Carolina blue eyes. He had on a pair of dark purple swim shorts, a white muscle shirt (he did have some muscles from carrying lot of his equipment and big books around) and black flip flops.

Dexter put his bags down and gave a flirtatious smile towards Blossom. Blossom looked away putting all her focus in setting the beach chairs. I could feel the tension build up between every one, so I decided to go for a swim.

"I'm going for a swim!" I shouted as I started running towards the water.

"I'm coming with!" I turn around to find Blossom running behind me, but I wasn't sure if leaving BC, Mitch AND Dexter alone was the best idea, oh well!

Both me and Blossom jumped in the cold refreshing water, as we surfaced I got a good look at the part of the beach I never seen before. It was beautiful! It was mostly bored by huge tall rocks surrounding the area, the rocks continued out into the water separating us from the rest of the beach. In the rocks that separated this part of the beach and the main part was an opening of a cave that looked to be half in the water. Me and Blossom decided to check it out, it was so beautiful inside! The ocean floor ross up inside the cave making a nice dry place to sit and relax.

After 5 minutes of silence with my red-hair sister, she spoke up "What am I going to do about Dexter? I mean, he's a good guy and all but I see him as a friend, or a brother, not a boyfriend."

I felt bad for Blossom, she means well and so does Dexter, but she doesn't know how to say 'no' very well. She does say it, but she hates disappointing people, that's what makes it so hard for her, "I know it's hard for you, but you have to tell him soon everyone will get hurt." I told her.

She looked at me giving of a confused look, I sighed "What I mean is, he'll understand, he's a good guy and means well and we both know it, but if you don't tell him soon he'll find out the hard way. Not only will you lose him as a guy crushing on you, but as a friend too, and no one want's that. It might be hard, but the best way is to tell him now than find out later."

She smiled and nodded, "You're right! I would hate to lose him as a friend! I should tell him how I feel today!" she then jumped up and started heading into the water again.

"You go, I think I'll enjoy the peace and quiet a little more." I said not moving a bit. She nodded in understanding and dived into the water. I sighed and lay down with my hands at my side. I listen to the sound of the tides hitting the surface while my eyes were closed. Everything was peaceful, quiet and calm. I could feel myself about to drift off into slumber as I continued to listen to the tides-

"What are you doing here!?"


End file.
